When Present And Future Collide
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Based off the recent movie I pictured Aaron Johnson and Georgia Groome when I worte this Lindsay kisses Robbie trying to split him and Georgia up, he and Georgia are somehow sent eight years into the future on their wedding day pairing R/G.
1. Prologue

**_AN: I do not own or make any such claim that Robbie, Georgia or any of the other characters are in fact mine, they belong to Louise Rennison. I make no profit from the writing of this story it is fan fiction and for entertainment only. I just own the plot any OMC or OFC._**

_**When Present And Future Collide**_

Jas and the other members of the Ace Gang quickly followed Georgia, the latter who ran on ahead sobbing. Jas could not believe what she and the others had just seen. She would have never truly believed Wet Lindsay could be such a bitch and stoop so disgustingly low had she not just seen it with her own two eyes.

She and the other members of the Ace Gang had stayed long enough to see Robbie push her away looking truly pissed as he all but growled at her, "What the hell do you thinking you're playing at? You're a right Muppet if you truly think I would ever take you back, at least of all hurt Georgia to do it." He had then quickly turned, looking anguished to see Georgia running off sobbing.

Georgia sobbed, "I can't believe he was kissing Wet Lindsay of all people. Robbie knows how much I hate her after she tried to ruin my birthday party last year." Jas called out to her saying, "Georgia wait! You do not understand it is not what you think, he's innocent I swear. Lindsay was the one who kissed him. He never kissed her back. She caught him off guard before he could push her away."

Georgia was not listening she was far too busy ranting between stifled sobs, "Oh God, I'm such a stupid git and a fucking sad excuse for a girl. I should have known he would have never completely forgotten how I used his best friend to make him jealous. I bet he only said he still liked me and asked me out again so he could make me believe he liked me then get back at me."

She stopped running and gasped heavily for breath. She gasped between sobs, "I thought he cared about me I really did. I am such an idiot. How could I be so stupid to believe he would truly go for me and be interested in me, someone who is two years younger than him, when he could have her who is the same age as him and doesn't always mess up everything all the time?"

Georgia turned just in time to see Robbie come running up to her. He stopped in front of her breathing heavily from his run to catch up to her. He asked in a pleading tone between heavy panting, "Georgia, how could you think I would or could do such a thing to you?" He added, "I meant what I said on that beach about still liking you and wanting to go out with you again. If hadn't truly forgiven you for using Dave to make me jealous, then I would have chosen Lindsay at you birthday party last year and not you instead."

He added in a pleading voice, "Please Georgia, I swear she kissed me and I never kissed her back. She caught me off guard. Honestly, the last thing I expected to happen as I was waiting for you to arrive was for her to end up kissing me. She is a bigger bitch and Muppet then I ever gave her credit for if she truly believed I would break up with and hurt you to get back with her. Not fucking likely."

He concluded, "Please Georgia, I swear it is you and only you I want to be with and not her. It hurts that you would even think I would do something like that to you of all people. I spent almost a whole year with you. What guy of my age does that if they're not truly serious about liking someone and wanting to go out with them?"

Before she could answer him, a bright white light appeared out of nowhere, surrounding her and Robbie. Just as soon as the light had appear surrounding the two of them, it vanished taking both Robbie and Georgia with it.


	2. One

_**When Present And Future Collide**_

Robbie moaned as he hit the floor landing on his arm hard. He looked up when he heard a sympathetic sounding chuckle, followed by a baritone tone voice belonging to someone nearby. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself considering today is my wedding day and I landed in this very same room, in the position you are in right now, in this time and place." He added in a knowing tone, "Your arm is neither broken nor sprained; it's just going to end up badly bruised and hurting like hell, just in case you were wondering."

Robbie felt the colour drain from his face and his eyes widened in disbelief at what he was seeing. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head rapidly as if to clear it. The other person let out another chuckle and said, as if knowing exactly what he was thinking right then, because he did, literately, he had already been here and lived it. "You are very much awake and are not hallucinating. This is as real as can be. I know I have already been here and lived this moment and the next twelve hours. I know, because I am you, literately."

Robbie slowly rose to his feet, looking at the other man as if he had grown a second head, or told him Santa and the tooth fairy were real and having a love child together. The man sniggered, knowing exactly what he was thinking, having been there and thought exactly same thing. "No, Santa is not real, nor is the tooth fairy. And no they're not having a love child together" he said.

Robbie started spluttering, going a sickly shade of green in the process. The older man who was supposedly him let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes as he exclaimed, "Oh come on, look at me. How many people look like us? Last time I bothered to check Tom was not our identical twin. Trust me we're unique and are the only one in the world to look like this."

Robbie took in the other man and knew it was undeniable. This man looked like an older version of him with slightly longer and curly hair. He had a more toned, muscular build and broader shoulders. He took note of the fact the longer curly hair suited him, and he noticed he also had a small golden stud in his left ear. The expensive looking dark grey suit, with dark periwinkle blue silk shirt and matching tie and dark grey waistcoat looked incredible on him. The shade of blue he was wearing made his eyes stand out beautifully.

He watched as his older self adjusted the cufflink on his left cuff before picking up a pure white, mini Calla Lillie, pinning it to the right lapel of his suit coat. He then sat down on the large four-poster bed in the room he had never seen before, and picked up a pair of polished black slip on dress shoes.

He asked Robbie, "I suppose you are wondering how and why you are here?" Robbie nodded and replied, "Yeah I am actually, as I was under the impression that what has supposedly happened here is reserved for Science fiction novels and movies only." His older self nodded knowingly.

Robbie was stunned at the reply he received, "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought to. However, apparently it is not. Although Georgia and I never did discover how we got here and how we got back to our own time. All we know is that somehow we ended up travelling forwards in time. Apparently, someone or something decided Georgia and I were supposed to be together. And decided to give us a sneak preview of what we were eventually going to become and do."

Robbie knew there was no denying the fact he and Georgia managed to travel forwards through time. Apparently, they would find their way back to their time as well. He asked, "So did you and Georgia get transported here after Lindsay pulled that stunt trying to split me and Georgia up. Apparently she succeeded if the fact you're getting married today is anything to go by."

He noticed his older self was smiling knowingly and said, "No, not quite, but hell she came pretty damn close to actually succeeding. No, as I said, apparently, someone or something wants Georgia and me to stay together. So I guess they decided to show us a glimpse of what we could have if we stay together." He concluded, "And me and Georgia decided we liked what we saw the first time a around. So now here we are happily living it all."

Robbie gasped and asked. "Whoa you mean it is Georgia you're going to marry?" Is other self grinned widely nodding his head in delight. He replied, "Yes Georgia. We grow to love her so much that it sometimes hurts. I would willingly sacrifice anything for her. As cliché as it sounds she is my entire world." He added. "Not only that, but she's also pregnant with twins. She told me last weekend. We have not told anyone yet as we want to keep it to ourselves until after we come back off our honeymoon. Not even mine or her parents are aware."

He chuckled as he saw his younger self had gone pale and extremely wide-eyed. He said, "Yeah, I pretty much reacted the same way when the older Georgia told me. Christ I am going to be a father of twins in less than six months time. It's more than a little daunting."

Robbie snapped out of his stunned dazed and asked, "How old are you and Georgia and when are I and the younger Georgia expected to be in yours and the older Georgia's places?" The reply surprised Robbie, "I'm twenty four and Georgia is twenty two." He added, "So yeah, you're about eight years in the future."

He added, "I graduated from university last September while Georgia has two more years to go where she's finishing her studies. I majored in Business studies, marketing, advertising and graphics. Georgia is currently majoring in fashion and design, art and Business studies. She wants to design her own clothes and someday own her own chain of stores. Her main passion is wedding dresses. She designed her own gown. I can't wait to see what she designed."

Robbie asked, "And who are mine and Georgia's best man and maid of honour?" The chuckled replied made Robbie grin slightly. "Naturally Dave the laugh is best man and Jas is Georgia's matron of honour. You'll notice I said matron and not maid." Robbie raised an eyebrow at this, silently asking what he meant. "Jas is my sister in-law" was the reply he received to his silent question.

He grinned at Robbie's surprised look and said, "She married our Tom when she was twenty and Tom had turned twenty-two. They've been married for two years now and are expecting their first baby in less than three months time." He added, "Our Tom works at a museum restoring old and priceless paintings, while Jas is a Midwife." He concluded, "I was his best man and Georgia naturally was Jas's maid of honour. Jas is now returning the favour."

Robbie nodded and asked, "So what happened to the band?" Robbie found the reply disappointing, "Stiff Dylans split and went their separate ways after University. We figured if and when we want to get back together then it will be a mutual agreement or not at all." He added, "I decided I wanted to go into marketing and advertising while the others are now a music teacher at the local university, another is a chiropractor, a Dentist, and an architect."

Robbie watched as his older self looked at his watch and said, "I've got to go downstairs and head to the car, which is going to take me to the church." Just as he had finished saying this, there came a knock on the door. He called out, "Is that you, Dave?" A muffled reply came through the door, "Yeah. Your needed downstairs as the car to take you to the church has just pulled up outside the main entrance."

Robbie looked suddenly panicked and whispered, "Wait a minute, do the others even know I and Georgia were going to show up here? Is it even safe for anyone besides you and Georgia to see me and the younger Georgia?" His older self shook his head and replied in an equally quite voice, "No. No one saw either Georgia or me when we were in your place. We stayed in Georgia's hotel room after the older Georgia left for the church."

He called out through the door to Dave. "Hey, Dave, why don't you go on a head and go downstairs to the car. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Dave's muffled reply was heard, "Okay, but make sure it is only a few minutes or Georgia will have my head if you're not at the church before she is." He then walked away. Both the older and younger Robbie smirked at hearing the last part.

Just before he opened the door, he took out his wallet from his left inner pocket of his suit coat. He opened it and pulled out two condoms. He handed both of them to his younger self. He smirked and said, "Leave this room in fifteen minutes time and head to room 1822. It is eight doors down from this room. Georgia should have left for the church by then. You are not seeing her in her wedding gown. Because if I can't see her before the wedding, then you're sure as hell are not going to have the same pleasure."

He concluded before exiting the room and leaving Robbie alone, "Word of advice, once you reach the room then you and the younger Georgia need to sit down and talk. Oh, and trust me you will get the chance to use those condoms, both of them. Then I'll and Georgia will stop off at the room at twenty to midnight, midnight is when that white light will reappear and will send you back to your own time."

Then with that said and done, he left the room, leaving his younger self behind to think over the fact he would be sleeping with Georgia for the first time very soon.


	3. Two

_**When Present And Future Collide**_

___Georgia blinked disoriented. She gasped when the dizziness finally cleared. Because there standing in front of a large full length mirror was a woman who could be an older version of her, an older, taller and curvier version of her. She was certain she would be able to fit a whole pencil case between her breasts. She was at least three inches taller._

___Georgia looked on in awe at the stunning white wedding gown. It was so elegant yet still considered modest and simple. She was wearing a white _Sheer, high halter neckline with diamante beads edging the back, crisscross straps with a shirred midriff and with a floor length, A-line skirt. Her hair was styled in a fancy ponytail that flowed down to her waist in large bouncing curls. Two mini pure white Calla lilies were pinned at the back of her head.

___Georgia noted, as the woman turned to face her, that her makeup was perfect, not a hint of smudging or flaking. In shades of beautiful soft browns, crèmes and gold with just the right amount of black mascara to curl her long dark eyelashes. Her lips were sparkling with a gloss that really enhanced them making them look very kissable._

___She watched as the woman walked over to the bed and carefully slipped into a pair of open toed pure white satin, three inch heeled shoes. She said as she settled into the shoes, "I've been expecting you. You're right on time if I remember correctly from being in your current position almost eight years ago, literately."_

___She smiled a sad and knowing smile as she noticed the still fresh tears tracks on her younger self's cheeks and her red swollen eyes from all of the crying she had done. She commented sympathetically, "He's innocent you know. I did not believe it at first. However, when you truly think about it he has never treated us with anything but respect. It was after all we who used his best friend to make him jealous. Yes and he said some pretty hurtful things to us when he confronted us. But they were all true, no matter how much it hurt."_

___She added, "I mean he had a point when he said he had dated us for almost a year. I have to admit if he was trying to get back at us for using his friend, then do you really think he would have chosen us over Wet Lindsay at my 15____th____ birthday party when she had given him that ultimatum. He could have easily gotten back at us by choosing our worst childhood enemy over us in front of our parents and the rest of our family and friends?"_

___She concluded smirking as she said, "He held out for almost a year. I do not care what anyone else says a teenage boy does not nor will they ever have that kind of patients and stamina to hold out for that long. And Robbie Jennings is no exception either." _

___It was now more than apparent that the woman in front of her was in fact her sometime in her future. She asked, "I think it is obvious you are me and from my future. Just how far into the future, and how can I possibly be here in the future. It's impossible in less it comes out of a geeky science fiction novel or movie?"_

___Her future self replied, "Almost eight years I'm twenty two years old. Yes and before you ask it is Robbie who I am marrying. Yes and it has somehow been made possible for Robbie and me to travel forwards in time. Do not ask either Robbie or I how because we honestly do not know how. Only that we return at midnight by that white light the same way we arrived here._

___Georgia murmured, "I can't quite get my head around the fact we have been and still are with Robbie after almost eight years. And on top of that you're marrying him today." Her older self smiled and replied, "Neither can I sometimes. It isn't very often in this current day and age that someone ends up finding the one they're meant to spend their life with at the age of fourteen. I guess Jas and I got lucky in that sense."_

___Georgia's whole face lit up at this as she asked, "Jas is still dating Tom?" Her older self ended up laughing at this and said, "God no. she isn't dating him, no she married him and is pregnant with their first baby who is due in three months time." She added at Georgia's delighted look, "They got married when she was twenty and not long after he'd turned twenty two." She continued after a brief pause, "I was her maid of honour, while Robbie was Tom's best man. Jas is going to be my matron of honour. I guess she is returning the favour. Dave the laugh is going to be Robbie's best man."_

___Georgia commented jokingly "Whoa Jas married and pregnant. Well, you are getting married today; all you have to do to catch up to Jas is to get pregnant." What she had said in complete jest had unknowingly been closer to reality then she could have imagined. Her older self grinned sheepishly and replied, "Already done it. I'm expecting twins in less than six months time."_

___Georgia gasped as she clapped a hand over her mouth. Her older self laughed, "Yeah I pretty much had the same reaction when the pregnancy test was positive and the Doctor confirmed the same result to me. I swear a mere feather could have knocked Robbie over after I told him he was going to be a father in less than six months time."_

___Georgia asked, "Who else knows besides Robbie?" The reply she received shocked her "Just me and Robbie, as we didn't want everyone fussing over me during the wedding. Then of course, not everyone needs to know I got married to Robbie in a white gown I designed, and three and a half months pregnant. We plan on telling everyone when we come back from our honeymoon."_

___She added, "Besides Robbie and I just want to keep it to ourselves for a while. Jas and Tom did the same thing. They wanted to take the time to get used to the fact they were going to be parents before involving anyone else. Robbie and I feel the same. We want to get used to the idea before we start getting friends and family hounding us, asking if we're having a boy or a girl and if we've decided on any names yet."_

___Georgia paused before suddenly looking shocked as she exclaimed, "Oh my god, did you say you designed your own wedding gown?" Her older self smirked and nodded and she replied, "Yeah I did. I am currently facing two more years of university before I can graduate. I am majoring in fashion and design, art and Business studies. I want to design clothing, particularly wedding gowns, as they are my main passion. And of course I want to someday own my own chain of stores all over the world."_

___Georgia looked giddy, as she eyed the white creation her older self was wearing in a completely new light. She was amazed that she had managed to design the perfect gown. It was surreal to her. She loved the gown even more now she knew it was of her own creation. She could not believe that she could have come up with something so modest but also elegant and sophisticated all at the same time. Apparently, time had been kind to her as far as maturity and creativity went._

___Georgia asked, "So what is everyone doing with their lives?" Her older self replied, "Well, as soon as I complete university I am going to be a fashion designer. Robbie majored in marketing, advertising, graphics and business studies in university. He now works in advertising in a junior position." She added after a brief pause, "Jas is a midwife, while Tom works in a museum restoring old and priceless paintings." She then proceeded to tell her what the rest of the Ace gang were doing and Dave the laugh and the band Stiff Dylans._

___Georgia asked in disappointment, "Stiff Dylans split up, but why, when I figured they would have tried to get a recording contract after high school or college at the least?" Her older self replied, "They decided they wanted to pursue other career options. But, the band have all agreed that if and when they ever do restart the band, then it will be a mutual agreement or not at all."_

___Georgia's eyes suddenly widened as she realised something major that had the potential to end up being disastrous, and asked, "What will the others say and do, do they even know me and Robbie are here? Because when that white light hit us and sent us here the whole Ace Gang was there and saw everything." The reply she received relieved her more then she could have ever possibly imagined. "They won't remember nor will Lindsay remember trying to split me and Robbie up. It will be as if it never happened and you never left."_

___She concluded, "You will arrive back in your own time before Lindsay has the chance to get her hands on Robbie. Meaning you will meet up early before she arrives. Only you and Robbie will truly know what happened." Georgia nodded and said, "I take it that neither I nor Robbie will ever mention this except for when we're on our own?" Her older self nodded and replied, "Exactly."_

___She then walked back over to the large dressing table and picked up a white satin garter trimmed in pale baby blue lace. She lifted her gown, bent down slightly before she lifted her foot, and carefully rolled the garter up to her mid thigh. She murmured, "Perfect that covers my something blue tradition" before standing up straight and lowered the hem of her gown to the floor once more._

___She then picked up a pair white diamond stud earrings. She stepped back in front of the full-length mirror and carefully put them in her ears. She murmured again, "And that covers my something borrowed and old traditions. They're moms that she wore when she married Dad." Georgia commented, "Yeah I recognise them. I have always wanted to wear them. Mom promised I could borrow them for my wedding day."_

___She then picked up a golden bangle that had her birthstone in the centre in the shape of a tiny heart. She explained at Georgia's questioning look, "It was a wedding gift from Jas. It covers my something new tradition. She has one just like it only hers has her own birthstone in it." _

___Georgia then watched as her older self picked up a bottle of perfume. She sprayed some of it onto her left wrist and rubbed it against her right followed by either side of her neck and on her throat. She smiled as Georgia commented, "That smells gorgeous. What is that scent?" She replied, "It's lavender and cherry blossom." She gestured to her younger self to come forward, and then she sprayed some on the front of her blouse._

___She added, "Robbie gave it to me as a birthday present the year before. I only wear it for very special occasions. For example, like today." She then checked her makeup before adjusting the lilies in the back of her hair. She then turned around and asked her younger self, "Could you please hand me my bouquet?" she gestured to the nearby chair._

___Georgia walked over to the chair and carefully picked up the flower arrangement. She marvelled at the simple but elegant beauty of the two colours combined. The bouquet consisted of pure white and black mini calla lilies held together by a long pure white satin ribbon. She walked back over and handed the bouquet to its owner._

___She asked, "What kind of flowers are they, they're really beautiful and they smell so pretty?" Her older self replied, "They're Calla lilies. I love them, I really do." She added, "Robbie started a tradition when I was eighteen. He would send me pure white Calla lilies on my birthday every year since I turned eighteen. He sends black ones; they are such a dark shade of purple, that they are almost black. He sends them every Valentine's day."_

___Georgia beamed at this and gushed, "I am definitely looking forward to the future I really am." Her older self laughed and nodded knowingly. She then said, "I've not got long left before dad arrives to take me down stairs to the car to go to the church. I need to tell you this. Robbie is with his older self right now. He is going to tell his younger self to come here in less than twenty minutes time." She added, "He's told his younger self to talk with you when he arrives. It is sound advice I totally agree with. You and he really need to sort yourselves out." _

___She continued after a quick pause for breath, "Also I'm going to warn you now, Robbie has given his younger self two condoms and yeah last time we did get around to using them both before our older selves returned from their reception. So take this as a warning you're going to end up losing your virginity very soon."_

___Georgia flushed brightly and covered her face with her hands, causing her older self to snigger knowingly. Just as she was about to say something teasing they both heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. The older Georgia hissed urgently to her younger self, "Quickly, go and get inside of the wardrobe, its dad come to collect me. He can't under any circumstances see you."_

___She nodded and quickly ran over to the wardrobe, opened the door and quickly got inside of closed the door behind her enough so it wouldn't complete close and lock her in. she watched from the slight opening left from the still partially open door. She grinned softly at the sight of her father. He had not changed a bit, except for the few grey hairs that were starting to appear around his temples._

___She listen to them talking and felt tears fill her eyes along with her older self at the special moment between father and daughter. She sighed quietly as she smiled and watched them exchange an affectionate hug. Then they left out of the door. However, before her older self closed the door behind her, she turns and shoots her a wink and knowing teary grin._

___As soon as she was sure the coast was clear, she climbed out of the wardrobe. She proceeded to look around, picking up and examining items belonging to her older self. After ten minutes of just looking around and examining certain objects that caught her eye, there came a knock on the door. She froze knowing instantly who it was._

___Her suspicious were confirmed when she heard the sound of Robbie's muffled voice though the door asking her, "Are you in there Georgia, and can I come in please?" Georgia sighed and took a deep breath as went over to the door and opened it._


End file.
